


Unlike you

by Justacrazyfangirl



Series: It's enough for me [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They're just adorkable fluffy guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacrazyfangirl/pseuds/Justacrazyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually Part 6 of 'It's enough for me'♥<br/>Can be read without context, it's just a short fluffy drabble:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlike you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes but it's just a quick drabble I wrote:)

Richard had bought Gnocchis a few weeks ago and since they were going to reach their expiry date soon, he invited Lee to come over and have dinner with him.  
The younger man was currently in his shower, because he had come over right after filming and Richard had learned two things since then.  
First, Lee sings while showering. Second, Lee can't sing at all.  
At the moment Lee was singing, well if you could call this singing, 'Shake it off' by Taylor Swift.  
Richard sighed and focused on the water for the Gnocchis, which refused to start boiling, trying to ignore the sound his boyfriend made.  
"And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate", Lee sang followed by a crashing sound and Lee cursing loudly.  
"Babe, are you okay in there?", Richard asked worried.  
"Fine", Lee answered, "just dropped the mic by accident. "  
"The what?!", Richard asked confused.  
"Shampoo bottle", Lee replied.  
Richard shook his head over the silliness of his boyfriend but couldn't help but smile.

 

A few moments later, the water still showed no reaction, Lee came out of the small bathroom, only covered in a towel, which was sitting dangerously low on his hips.  
"Could I borrow some clothes? ", he asked smiling sheepishly, "my clothes are all sweaty", he added apologetic. Richard nodded and pointed to the bedroom.  
"Help yourself. You're lucky we're about the same height."  
"That's the only reason, I decided to date you", Lee grinned, "because I like tof steal clothes. "  
Richard laughed and said: "And I always thought my height would be a curse."  
"See, it brought you something good, and incredibly hot, after all. I'll be right back", Lee said and headed to the bedroom. 

The water finally started boiling and Richard put the Gnocchis in and started to set the table. Lee returned, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a loose sweater.  
"Mhmm all dressed up for me", Richard hummed mockingly. He himself was wearing a jeans and one of his good shirts. He even bothered to do his hair today.  
"Everything for you", Lee replied with a cheeky grin and handed the older man two wine glasses to put on the table.  
Richard lighted a candle and put the Gnocchis on the plates. Then he pulled back a chair and gestured Lee to take a seat.  
"What a gentleman", the younger man remarked.  
"Unlike you", Richard mumbled and planted a kiss on top of Lee's head. Then he poured wine in their glasses and took a seat opposite Lee.  
"Well then...", he said and raised his glass, "Bon Appetite."  
"Thank you for cooking", Lee said and raised his glass too.  
They clinked glasses and both took a sip.  
"That's good!", Richard said, "where did you get it?", he asked Lee, who had brought the wine.  
"It's from Italy", Lee explained, "I got it while visiting a vineyard."  
Lee took a bite from the Gnocchis and made a grimace.  
"They had better Gnocchis in Italy too", he said, "these are terrible! "  
"They are", Richard agreed after trying them, "disgusting, really."  
Lee laughed:"Should I order pizza? "  
"That'd be great", Richard nodded. 

 

A few minutes later, the pizza was ordered and Lee and Richard were cuddling on the sofa.  
"Are you mad at me for messing up the Gnocchis? ", Richard asked as he played with Lee's fingers.  
"God, Richard, no! I think they would have been disgusting under anyone's watch."  
He kissed the older man on the lips and then added:"Expect maybe under mine. I mean we all know that I'm awesome at everything. "  
"You wish!", Richard laughed and kissed Lee once more, even though he silently agreed with him. Lee really was awesome at everything, except maybe singing. But he wasn't going to let him have that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated♥  
> Also I'm aware that Lee can sing but...my story, my rules:D


End file.
